fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opko na nudę 3
Historia pisana na czacie przez Tu wstaw kreatywny nick, funnyFranky i NaluChan. Bohaterowie Tu wstaw kreatywny nick jako: *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder alias Kujon funnyFranky jako: *Nazz Jefferson *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn NaluChan jako: *Emanuela Flouwer *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Fabuła Ogródek Fineasza i Ferb. Piękna słoneczna pogoda. Samotną egzystencję zielonowłosego chłopca, samotnie leżącego pod drzewem przerwało nagłe wtargnięcie trójki osób. Iza: Siemano Ferbek. Buford: A gdzie drugi matoł? Kujon: Hej Iza: Jak mu tam... Ferb: Nie wiem, uciekł grać w bilard. Iza: Bo on jest luzer. Buford: To on umie grać w bilard? Iza: Brawa dla Buforda za to, że zgadł. Ferb: (bije brawa) Brawo, Sherlocku! Iza: Macie jakieś plany na dziś? Buford: Właśnie co dziś robisz... Bez tego drugiego knypka będzie kiepsko... Iza: Ja mogę go udawać. Ferb: Heh. Nie wiem... Buford: Coś jak ja udawałem ciebie. Iza: Ferb już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Zbudujemy wielką trampolinę. A gdzie jest Pepe? Buford: Może gra z Finem w bilard? Ferb: Zaiste. Iza: Jutro Śmingus-Dyngus, przygotujcie się. (przychodzi Emi) Emi: Witajcie. (Buford się rumieni) Ferb: Witej. Emi: Co tak cicho? Buford: Fineasza nie ma... Emi: I zgaduję, że Iza udaje Fineasza? Iza: Taaaak. Kujon: Iza, pokaż że ty tu masz jaja i coś wymyśl! Iza: Buford zrób coś z Baljeetem. A i Buford czemu jesteś cały zaczerwieniony? Buford: Mam... Mam... Rumianą twarz. Iza: Ciekawe czemu? Buford: Po mamusi. Iza: Hahaha po padnę ze śmiechu. Emi pójdziesz kupić części? Emi: No jasne. (poszła) Iza: Ej,patrzcie Buford, już się nie rumieni. (do ogródka wchodzi Nazz) Buford: No o co wam chodzi? Nazz: Ola wszystkim. Ola Bufordziuszku śmierdziuszku. Ferb: Ola Nazz. Iza: Ja już rozwiązałam zagadkę Buforda. Ola Nazz. Nazz: To on miał jakąś zagadkę? To prosty człowiek jest i zagadki mu nie w głowie. Iza: Miał, a ta zagadka nazywa się Emi. Ferb i Kujon: To prawda. Buford: (zaczerwienił się na dźwięk tego imienia) Nazz: Że niby Bufordzik buja się w Emi? Toż to żadna zagadka. (Emi wbija niczym ninja) Buford: Nazz... Nazz: Powiedział mi tydzień temu, że... Buford: Nazz... Nazz: Że mu się podoba i chciałby z nią chodzić. Buford: Nazz! W sekrecie ci to powiedziałem. Emi: Mam te części co prosiłaś. Ola Nazuś. Iza: Hahahaha. Dzięki. Baljeeta i Ferba zatkało. Nazz: Sekret? Nie mówiłeś, że to sekret. Emi: Kto ma sekret? Ferb: El Bufordo! Nazz: No Buford... Buford: NAZZ! I ty Ferb przeciwko mnie? Ferb: Mówiłem o tym kowboju - El Bufordo. Emi: Robi się ciekawie. A pro po który z debilów wygadał się, że mam dostać nowego kota? Kujon: Kota? Chyba w głowie... Iza: Nazz. Buford: Nie obrażaj jej kujonie! Emi: Przegiąłeś Baljeet. (pociągnęła go za gacie) Jeszcze raz obraź mnie! Kujon: Abo co?! Ferb: o.O Ferb: Rany, Baljeet vs. Emi! Emi: Powiedzmy, że wylądujesz głową w kiblu. Iza: (do Nazz) Dobrali się. Emi: Chcesz jeszcze coś Baljeet powiedzieć? Nazz: Jak Ying i Yang, jak czekolada i orzechy jak kanapka i masło. Kujon: Owszem. Pasujecie do siebie, moi drodzy! Emi: Kto? Z kim? Nazz: No Buford i... Bu: NAZZ! Kujon: Ty i Buford. Ow c'mon! Przecież wiemy że się w sobie bujacie! Nazz: Dokładnie. Emi: Ja też nie. (wzięła Baljeeta i z łbem do kibla) Iza: Ej! Buford zmieniłeś naszą Emi! Nazz: Buford taka dziewczyna to skarb. Wyręcza cię w robocie... I robi pyszny placek. Buford: Moja Emi... Emi: Haha. Ja placków nie jadam Nazuś. Ferb: Przyznał się! Buford: Co? Do niczego się nie przyznałem. Iza: Każdy to słyszał. Już nie wybrniesz z tego. Ferb: "Moja Emi" nie, do niczego... Emi: Sorki Ferb, ale ja nie jestem twoja. Niczyja. Buford: (czerwony jak pomidor) Mam was dość! Iza: Ale jaki on był czerwony.! Haha! Emi: Baljeet masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Kujon: Kochasz go! Nazz: Ach ta miłość... Emi: Co!? Nie! (zrobiła się cała czerwona) Nazz: Emi i Buford zakochana para! Nazz: Emi kocha la Buforda, a Buford kocha EMI! Emi: Nieprawda. (jeszcze bardziej czerwona się zrobiła) (Kujoneł wtóruje Nazz) (Nazz i Baljeet cały czas śpiewają) Emi: Banda debilów. Wychodzę. (wyszła) Nazz: No to zostaliśmy sami... To co mieliśmy robić I... Znaczy Fineasz? Iza: Dużo czerwonowłosego omija. Ferb: Nazz, wiesz że pięknie śpiewasz...? Iza: A ja wiem w kim kocha się Ferb. Nazz: Dziwne bo w wczoraj mówiłeś, że mam głos jak ochrypła szynszymora. Ferb: Bo wtedy tak śpiewałaś... Iza: Ferb kocha się w Nazz! Nazz: Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Weź tak więcej nie mów. Ferb: Nieprawda! Iza: Jak to prawda. (włącza nagranie) Iza: Wczoraj wszystko powiedział... Ach ta miłość. Też bym chciała ją przeżyć. (przychodzi Emi) Ferb: No chyba...Nie... Nazz: Ustalmy coś. To że tak powiedział, nie znaczy że mówił o mnie... A jeśli tak nawet myślał to niech spróbuje się do mnie zbliżyć to... Emi: Przyniosłam czipsy. Nazz: A czekolada? Ferb: A pianek nie masz?! Nazz: Gdzie czekolada?! Emi: Też jest. I pianki też są. Nazz: Uff... Już się bałam... Ferb: Super! Iza: Dlaczego ja nie mogę przeżyć miłości. Nazz: Twoja miłość gra w bilard ze swym dziobakiem. Iza: Nie wspominaj o nim. Ferb: Hahaha. Emi: Jak to Iza ostatnio mówiła cytuję "On jest ślepy na miłość". Iza: Pffff. To prawda. Nazz: Mam nadzieję, że bile dobrze będzie widział bo by była siara jak by z dziobakiem przegrał... Iza: A by mógł by przegrać. Emi: Hahaha. Idziemy sprawdzić? Nazz: Mieliśmy coś budować... Emi nawet części kupiła. Emi: Nazuś później sobie pobudujesz. Nie kupiłam czipsy. Nazz:.... Lipa... W końcu chciałam coś z wami zbudować... Iza: Zachowujesz się czasami jak Buford. Nazz: KTO? Iza: Emi. Emi: Pfff. Nie zachowuje się jak Buford. Nazz: A... No to trochę racji w tym jest... Emi: Nie prawda! Iza: Hmm. Mam pomysł. Nazz: Jaki? Mam nadzieję że ciekawy bo się nudzę. Iza: Dzwonimy do Buforda żeby przyszedł, czekamy na niego. Popchniemy Emi i Buforda w jedną stronę i niech się pocałują. Emi: Co?! Nie! Nazz: Wiesz wydaje mi się, że tego planu nie powinnaś mówić przy Emi. Iza: A niech wie. Baljeet dzwoń po Buforda. Kujon: Już, już! Buford? Wbijaj do nas! Impreza jest! Emi:Ja uciekam. Papa. (wyszła z ogródka) Buford: (wchodzi do ogródka) Macie nachos? Iza: A mogłam nie mówić. Kujon: Zapomniałem! Już lecę! (poleciał po nachos) Nazz: A nie mówiłam? Iza: Pff..Teraz co z nim? Nazz: Dajmy mu nachos bo wygląda na głodnego. Buford: Ja tu jestem. Iza: Trzymaj. (daje mu nachos) Buford: Dzięki. Iza: (pisze do Emi esa: "Słuchaj nie uwierzysz, ale Ferb i Nazz się całują", wysyła go) Buford: To ja lecę umówiłem się z E... Jestem zajęty pa. (ucieka) (Emi szybkim pędem wpadła do ogródka, ale pierw wpadła na Buforda) Emi : Przepraszam. Buford: Spoko za 10 minut przy fontannie i ani słowa pozostałym. Emi: Ej Iza. Nazz i Ferb się nie całują. Okej. Buford: Eee... Jak tam byłem to Nazz wyzywała Ferba. Iza: Ups... Ferb: Iza... Emi: Haha. Buford chodź teraz. Iza: No co? Buford: Spoko. (Emi i Buford idą razem) Iza: Ej! Idziemy za Emi i Bufordem? Ferb: Nazz, idziesz? Nazz: NO BA ŻE TAK. Zabawimy się w tajnych agentów! (wszyscy udali się za Emi i Bufordem) Iza: Widzicie coś? Nazz: Siedzą na fontannie i gadają. Iza: Tylko tyle? A co Buford mówi? (Alis: Nie wspominaj o fontannie ;-;) (Franky: Dobrze XD) (Emi: Cicho Alis zakłócasz romantyczną scenkę) Nazz: Coś gada o nachosach... Że bardzo je lubi. Iza: Co?! O nachosach? Nazz: Prawie tak jak ją... Ale ją bardziej. Oooo. Jakie to słodkie! Iza: Idę bliżej może ich podsłucham. Emi: Buford kazałeś mi tu przyjść by mówić o nachosach!? Buford: No przecież Ci mówię. Lubię je prawie tak jak ciebie... Ale ciebie bardziej... Już rozumiesz? Czy mam przełożyć matematycznie? Emi: Rozumiem. I nie krzycz na mnie! Buford: No więc widzisz... I zastanawiam się czy ty też lubisz nachos... Emi: Haha nie. (wepchnęła go do fontanny) Buford: Nie... Nie lubisz? Ale jak to? Myślałam, że lubisz... Emi: Lubię cię i to bardzo. Mi chodziło żebyś nie przeliczał matematycznie. Bu: Ach... Czyli nachos lubisz? Emi: Lubię, ale ciebie bardziej. (pocałowała go) Ferb: Nazz, nagrywaj! Iza: Ja nagrywam. (Nazz nagrywa) Nazz: No to będziemy mieć dwa. Emi: (po pocałunku wepchnęła znowu Buforda do wody) Buford: A to za co? Emi: Za nic. Nazz: To co robimy chłopaki? (do Izy i Ferba i Kujona) Iza: Wow stałam się chłopakiem. Emi: Wiesz, że oni tam są. Widzę niebieskie włosy Nazz. Buford: Eee tam niech się cieszą, że mogą nas śledzić. Emi: Właśnie. (znowu go pocałowała) Iza: Idziemy z nimi do Pepe i tego drugiego? Nazz: Ten drugi to Fineasz, miłość twego życia. Iza: Bardzo śmieszne Nazz. Moja chyba nie miłość. Nazz: Pfff.... Gadanie. A ty jak uważasz Ferb? Iza:To co idziemy do nich? Gołąbeczki idziecie z nami? Emi: Gdzie? Iza: Do Pepe i tego drugiego. Emi: Bufi i co ty na to? Bu: A zajdziemy po drodze na nachos? Zgłodniałem przez te wyznania. Emi: Hahaha. Jaki mi kupisz czekoladę? Buford: Dobra. Idziemy. (cała szóstka udała się do Pepe i tego drugiego) Iza: Pepe. Pepe: Grrrrrr! Iza: Pepe! Tęskniłam za tobą! Emi: A jej co? Nazz: Wydaje mi się że swą miłość do Fina przelała na Pepe... Emi: Bufi zjadłeś wszystkie nachosy! Bu: No... Nie miałem wyboru... Emi: Haha. Szkoda Fin, że cię dziś nie było. Żałuj. Fineasz: Na bilardzie było ekstra. Pepe dał mi raz wygrać. Iza: Właśnie żałuj jak Ci tam. Ferb: Przegrywasz z dziobakiem... Fineasz: Zdarza się... Iza: Mówiłam, że on przegra. Nazz moje pięć dolarów. Wygrałam zakład. Fineasz: Nawet najlepszym. Nazz: Dzięki Fin. Postawiałam na ciebie. (daje Izie kasę) Iza: Ty najlepszym. Weź mnie nie rozśmieszaj. Emi: (Pocałowała Buforda) Iza: Weźcie się w końcu przestańcie całować. Nazz: Właśnie, bo Iza też chce. Ale nie ma z kim bo na Fina ma obrazę, a z Pepe nie wypada. Ferb: Z miotłą. Iza: Zamknij się Nazz. (pocałowała Pepe) Daj czekoladę. Emi: Ble, ale z Pepe? Iza:Ty całowałaś się z Bufordem. Nazz: Weź Iza... Ty desperatko... Ferb: Nazz chcesz się całować? Łapaj miotłę! Iza: Ach tak. (tym razem pocałowała Ferba) (Ferb odpycha Izę, a potem wymiotuje) Emi: Robi się niebezpiecznie. Buford teraz zjadłeś mi czekoladę. Iza: Proszę bardzo Nazz. Buford: Nie miałem wyboru. Nazz: (wsiada na miotłę i odlatuje śmiejąc się w niebo głosy) Emi:To ja nie mam wyboru z tym. (pocałowała Fina) Buford: EMI! Emi:Nie miałam wyboru. Iza:Ej! Całujesz Fina! (Fin się wszystkiemu przygląda) Emi:Tak jak ty nie miałam wyboru.. Fineasz: Nie miałem wyboru... Iza: Z czym? (bierze Pepe i Ferba pod pachę i ucieka) Emi: Przepraszam Bufi. Zgoda? Buford: Dobra niech będzie. Ale kupisz mi nachos? (pocałowali się) KONIEC Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania